


Vongola Style Sex-Ed

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Oversized Cocks AU [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Comically Oversized Cock(s), Crack, Enemas, Inappropriate Teaching Moments, Italian Stallion Dino, M/M, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Seme Dino (Reborn), Uke Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Dino teaches Tsuna how to cope with having a ridiculously large cock. Sex naturally features.(Crack. No, really. I had two rough days, and I wrote 5K of fairly irredeemable and cracky porn. Enjoy!)





	Vongola Style Sex-Ed

He's never been so glad to see his fellow Sky in his _life_. Even if the reason Reborn had sent for him was embarrassing. With hindsight, it had started with that very first bullet, but he'd just been relieved that he was finally starting to catch up on puberty. Except instead of getting taller, he was stuck at 5'1" still - and it was just his cock that was growing. Which it was suppose to do; that was one of the things that puberty was for, after all. But it _didn't stop_. He'd been pleased when it had reached six inches erect and even more pleased when it reached eight inches - but then it had started thicken and carried on growing and he started to get self-conscious about it.

He found himself spending hours in front of the mirror, trying to figure out how to hide a cock that when _flaccid_ was as thick as his wrist - and of course his tutor had walked in on him in his boxers with the head of it peaking out of one of the leg openings. Reborn's eyes had widened thoughtfully, and his eyes had ended up half-shuttered, but there had been no jovial comment - his tutor had merely turned around and left the room, and then returned minutes later to throw a longer pair of shorts at his head.

"Why didn't you _say_ something, Dame Tsuna."

"It's _embarrassing_. And anyway, I thought it was a normal part of puberty until it-"

"Until it got as big as it is. It is. You're just undergoing the _Sky's_ version of puberty." Reborn hummed and reached up a hand for Leon to step onto, and the little chameleon did, and promptly turned into a cellphone. "Baka-Dino will be able to explain better."

Which was how he found himself here, in his bedroom, with just the blond-haired Don for company - who of course was being clumsy because he'd sent even Romario away - and with his face scarlet with embarrassment. The two of them spent a good few minutes just staring anywhere but _at_ each other. "Reborn told me you, uh," he gestured at his groin. He can only nod, dumbly. "How bad?" Not quite the question he'd expected, but - he holds up his hands and the Cavallone boss whistles. "Impressive. I've probably got an inch or two on you, but not - I'm guessing - for long." He hoped the other Sky was kidding about it getting even bigger - he already felt light headed when he got an erection! "It's probably going to be easiest if I _show_ you how to hide it, rather than try and explain."

He swallows as Dino stands up, and drops his jeans. His fellow Sky is wearing boxer briefs and he can quite clearly see the outline of his cock. Given this was Dino, though, and a Dino without his men, it was only a moment or two after he'd made the decision to 'share' and unzip his own fly that his self proclaimed older brother 'trips' and ends up on his knees, his warm breath teasing his cock. Which of course, given that he's a teenage boy means an _almost_ instant erection - leaving him lightheaded and Dino in danger of getting a black eye.

He tries to stammer something, but the older man only leans forward and breaths on his fabric covered erection. "I'll have to do something about this; you'll never be able to concentrate with it demanding attention. You'll want to find a couple of people willing to help you with it, though." And then his boxers have been pulled down enough to allow the head of his cock freedom, and his Dino-nii is sucking on it. Hard; so hard it makes his eyes roll back in his head, hot and wet and tight and good, and he can't hold out for very long.

"Dino-nii!" Dino swallows his load willingly, and licks his lips, chasing the escaping dribble from the corner of his mouth. He's left panting and wondering if he should offer to try and reciprocate, but the other Sky is over him, a cheshire cat smile on his face.

"That was just a taster, Tsu-nii. I still need to teach you how to hide it and how to _use_ it without hurting anyone." He swallows, suddenly daunted by the idea, suspecting how he was going to be taught that - Dino, was, after all, his senpai, and Reborn had rubbed off on both of them in a number of ways. His cock on the other hand merely began to fill again, most definitely interested. Dino merely chuckles. "I'll make the lesson quick, and then we'll play a little, brother-mine."

The blond leans in for a kiss, and then pushes back up of the bed, pulling Tsuna with up into a sitting position. "Most of hiding a cock like ours comes down to good tailoring and keeping it satisfied and quiescent. Let Reborn have your clothes tailored, and either masturbate - a _lot_ \- or find yourself a couple of partners to 'play' with. The rest is taking the obvious precautions." He makes a mental note to ask what the usual precautions are, but he guesses, given Hayato-kun's situation it's about not leaving behind bastards.

"Now. Using it; preparation. Preparation is going to be your best friend, whether the recipient is male - or female. I thought I'd give you a little demonstration, Tsu-nii?" He swallows, mouth suddenly dry, but body definitely interested. "We'll do this _properly_ and throughly, so. Bathroom, Tsu-nii." He blinks, confused, but Dino is moving, tugging him with him. "I want you all nice and squeaky clean so I can _thoroughly_ enjoy teaching you." Is the explanation that floats back over the other's shoulder.

There's a bundle on the toilet seat, and he shivers at the thought of what might be in it, but his senpai merely pulls him into a kiss that's deep and long and drugging, and pushes his shirt off his shoulders. "First we clean you out, Tsu-nii, and then I show you how to _enjoy_ that cock of yours. Does that sound appealing?" He nods, mutely, words stolen by the idea of Dino-nii over him, filling him. "Then set the bath running while I set up the enema for you."

He does, stealing half glances as he does. Dino appears to be putting together a couple of things, and then he fills a pouch with warm water that he carefully tests and then hangs up. "C'mere Tsu-nii. This is going to feel odd, but it'll help make sure everything is nice and clean and relaxed." He goes to the older man warily, but is relieved when he's just pulled into of those deep kisses. Something warm, and slippery presses at his hole, gently, dipping in and out of it until it pops through smoothly and without pain.

There's an odd sensation, and he realises that that's the water, and he swallows at the way it feels, at being full and heavy and he wonders if it's some of how it'll feel to be impaled on Dino-nii's cock. "Perfect, Tsu-nii. Hold that for a count of sixty," the older man lifts him and carries him through to the toilet and leaves him there while he checks the bath and he reaches sixty just as it starts to _hurt_. Just for a moment, but he's sat on the toilet and he can let go, and that's a really weird sensation, and his legs feel all sorts of shaky, and he feels oddly relaxed.

"Come and join me in the bath, Tsu-nii." He wobbles to his feet and flushes before returning to the other half of the bathroom and drinking in the sight of the tall blonde sprawled easily in the large tub. He can see all the Don's tattoos, and his cock, and it is even bigger than his and he has a moment of panic, but he wants to know _how_ , and the idea of getting to touch Dino-nii appeals, too. He manages to talk his legs into working long enough to make it into the tub with the older man.

Dino-nii pulls him across and into his arms where he can kiss him lazily, and probe gently at the hole that's just been cleaned out, introducing it to the idea of thicker things going in - as well as out. He's kissed and fingered until he's squirming and aroused in the other's lap. "We need a bed, Tsu-nii." He goes to rise, but the combination of his aroused state and the hot water makes him dizzy, and he ends up back in the older Sky's lap - Dino-nii carries him back to his bedroom, and lays him on the bed.

"Eventually, if we keep doing this Tsu-nii, you'd just need a little lube on my cock and we could fuck like that, but for now, and with a new partner slow and steady and _lots_ of lube is your best bet. Lube keeps things slippery and smooth. Like _this_." There's a finger. In his ass. And it feels - he squeezes around it, experimentally - strange, but a good strange. "You have to pay attention to your partner." There's a second finger, equally slippery and that's more uncomfortable, until he wiggles them a little bit and then it just _tickles_ and he finds himself giggling.

A third finger slides in while he's hiccuping from his giggle attack, and that feels full, like with the water, and he squirms and wiggles, wanting more. "Nearly there, Tsu-nii. I don't want to hurt you." He's not sure he cares anymore.

"Want more." He manages to moan and the fingers are gone, leaving him empty and Dino is over him, folding him in half, and pressing against his hole with blunt and overwhelming pressure that pulls and drags and almost hurts but doesn't. Not with his fellow Sky's eyes fixed on his. And then he's stretched, impossibly wide, but everything's relaxed and the big, flared mushroom head of Dino-nii's cock is through. It's the widest part and the older man stills, letting him adjust, and snakes one hand down to stroke at his cock, making sure it stays fully erect.

He squeezes around the head, testing himself and it hurts a little, but the expression on Dino's face is worth it, the realisation that he could fray the other's control, and then his Dino-nii is bearing down on him, and he can feel the cock breeching him slide impossibly deep into his body, forcing his body to rearrange itself to take him. He swears he can feel it in the back of his throat. Dino _moans_.

"Wish I could take you home and just keep you like this Tsu-nii, all decadent and ready; you've done so well, sweetheart." The hand on his cock is stroking him, and Dino is moving, short, shallow, searching jabs until he squeaks and then the other Sky smiles and lengthens his stroke and he's being chased up a high mountain and it's like Dying Will Mode; it's exhilarating and he feels like he could do anything for a long long moment, and then his vision is blurry, his toes curling and limbs weak and his core muscles are trying desperately - rhythmically - to expel Dino-nii's cock from his body but the other Sky is bearing down on him with all his weight, refusing to go anywhere and then the cock stretching him open is pulsing, driving him through the last gasps of his orgasm.

He's wrecked, and so empty when Dino-nii pulls out of him, but the other Sky is either cruel or kind because there's a plug filling him, giving his body something to clench around and stopping the cum leaking from him. "Nap, Tsu-nii, and then we'll go again." His cock twitches but he's covered in a Dino blanket. "Skies take wearing out. And I'm not done yet, and I very much doubt _you_ are, either." There's a definite twitch at that, but the other Sky is asleep, and he's pinned to the bed. He'll just have to nap, too.


End file.
